Halloween Romance
by Hyuugadevit-Cherry
Summary: Sakura memiliki ide untuk Halloween party. Salah satunya adalah melihat suami masa depannya di dalam cermin. "Oh!" teriak Sakura terkejut. Kedua bola matanya yang hijau menyejukan itu membelalak. Lalu ia membawa kaca itu ke arah dadanya, kemudian melihatnya lagi, menutupnya kembali. Sementara itu dibalik layar Sasuke.. menyeringai/ONESHOOT dedication for Sasukefans/AU/GAJE


**.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **"Halloween Romance"**_

 **Disclaimer:** **Naruto** **dan tokoh yang ada di dalamnya** adalah milik **Masashi Kishimoto** , **saya tidak mengabil keuntungan dalam bentuk apapun** dan saya hanya meminjamnya untuk berjalannya cerita. Fanfiction dengan judul **"** _ **Halloween Romance"**_ hanyalah sebuah kisah fiktif belaka.

 **Story** _ **:**_ Fanfiction ini terinspirasi dari novel karya Agatha Christie dengan judul _**Halloween Party**_ (sebuah misteri pembunuhan di malam _halloween_ ), _**but, this story**_ _ **it's mine.**_

[Uchiha Sasuke **&** Haruno Sakura]

* * *

.

* * *

 **"Dedication** for **Sasukefans"**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Sumarry:**

Sakura memiliki ide untuk Halloween party. Salah satunya adalah melihat suami masa depannya di dalam cermin. " _Oh_!" teriak Sakura terkejut. Kedua bola matanya yang hijau menyejukan itu membelalak. Lalu ia membawa kaca itu ke arah dadanya, kemudian melihatnya lagi, menutupnya kembali. Sementara itu dibalik layar─Sasuke ... menyeringai.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Warning:**

AU/ONESHOOT/PLOT RUSH/TYPO (s)/SAKUSAKUCENTRIC/DLDR!

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Nyonya Uchiha Rin pagi itu datang ke kediaman Nyonya Uchiha Mikoto. Ia datang dengan semua rencana cemerlangnya tentang pesta _halloween_ yang katanya ingin ia selenggarakan. Diceritakannya semua ide-ide dan gagasannya dengan sangat lancar, hingga rasanya Nyonya Uchiha Mikoto tidak mendengar atau melihat tanda baca pada tiap kalimat yang dilontarkan wanita di hadapannya. Yang pasti, ketika nafas Nyonya Uchiha Rin─istri dari kemenakannya Uchiha Obito mulai terengah-engah ia yakin bahwa sebentar lagi puncaknya lah akan segera muncul.

"Pesta ini untuk menyambut juga kedatangan putri baptisku. Ariadne," serunya tetap dengan nada menggebu.

Nyonya Mikoto tertawa geli.

Janda dari Uchiha Fugaku itu mengambilkan jus jeruk di meja bulat berbahan kaca lalu menyerahkannya pada istri Uchiha Obito itu, "minumlah dulu. Kau terlihat begitu bersemangat _ehh_ Rin" katanya sambil cekikikkan geli.

Rin menerima minuman itu sambil tersenyum malu-malu.

Membayangkan putri baptisnya akan kembali membuatnya sangat bahagia. Hingga ia lupa bagaimana cara mengekspresikan sikap yang seharusnya mencerminkan seorang Uchiha.

"Jadi─" Ia ragu-ragu, "bagaimana menurut Anda Ny. Mikoto?"

Wanita berhelaian legam dengan wajah yang sangat anggun itu nampak berpikir. Wajahnya yang cantik terlihat sekali bahwa ia serius memikirkan hal ini. Melihat itu, membuat Ny. Rin menahan nafasnya untuk beberapa detik, "boleh sajalah," tanggapnya. Membuat Rin kembali bisa bernafas. "kapan dia─Ariadne mu ini akan pulang?"

"Lusa," balasnya secepat kilat. Membuat Mikoto kembali dibuat tersenyum geli. Rin mengrenyitkan dahinya, "masa Anda lupa Nyonya? Ariadne? Anda tak ingat dia? Bocah kecilku yang selalu kesana-kemari bersama putra bungsu Anda itu."

"Cherry?" tanggap Ny. Uchiha Mikoto ragu-ragu. "Gadis yang selalu mengaku namanya Cherry itu ya?" pertanyaan Ny. Mikoto membuat senyum lebar tercetak di wajah Ny. Rin melebar, "ya, dia kembali."

Mendengar gadis itu akan kembali Nyonya Uchiha Fugaku ini tak kalah antusias, "bagiaman dia? Sudah gadis tentunya dia sekarang _kan_?"

 _"_ _Oh_ , tentu saja!" balasnya. "Memiliki satu anak laki-laki tidak begitu menyenangkan. Shisui selalu sibuk kerja, jika pulang ia akan bermain hingga tengah malam dengan teman lelakinya. Tapi jika ada Cherry ... aku akan memiliki teman untuk berbelanja, kesalon dan sebagainya dan sebagainya."

Ny. Mikoto terkekeh, "biarkan aku kembali bertanya, di manakah kita akan membuat pesta _halloween_ ini?"

"Aku merekomendasikan di rumahku. Tapi jika Anda menginginkan pesta itu diselenggarakan di sini, itu tak masalah," kedua wanita Uchiha itu pun mengangguk bersamaan. Memastikan di mana kiranya tempat yang tepat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **[1 Minggu sebelum pesta** _ **Halloween**_ **]**

* * *

Sasuke dengan wajah yang malas menatap lawan bicaranya. Ini sudah yang ke sekian kali ibunya mengatakan bahwa ia harus melakukan tugasnya membantu Nyonya Rin mempersiapkan pesta halloween di kediamannya. Itu tandanya ia harus membuang banyak sekali waktunya yang ia pikir berharga. _Sangat berharga._ Hingga rasanya ia ingin sekali menghancurkan tradisi orang-orang zaman kuno ini.

Namun, tentunya ia tak bisa membantah. Ia tak ingin menyakiti hati ibunya. Apalagi setelah kematian ayahnya setahun yang lalu. Sasuke tak pernah berani menentang keinginan ibunya itu. _Yah_ , selama itu masih batas wajar.

 _"_ _Oiya_ , Ny. Rin juga memintamu untuk mengundang teman-temanmu itu ... siapa namanya? Naruto? Gaara? Atau siapapun itu ajaklah mereka. Kebetulan kami tempo hari telah mengunjungi Ny. Namikaze Kushina─ ibunya Naruto itu loh! Dan kau tahu? Ia setuju," mendengar penuturan ibunya, Sasuke lekas membuka _semartphone-_ nya dan menghubungi nama yang tertulis _DOBE_.

 _"_ _Hn_ _._ _D_ _obe_ , aku akan menjemputmu. 15 menit lagi aku akan sampai di kediamanmu."

* * *

 **[Kediaman Ny. Uchiha Rin dan Tn. Obito]**

* * *

Kediaman Ny. Rin sebenarnya masih di komplek Uchiha. Hanya saja Sasuke harus menjemput sahabatnya itu. Setibanya di tempat, Naruto terus saja mengoceh tentang ini dan itu. Bagaimana ia sangat bersemangat ketika ibunya meminta dirinya untuk ambil bagian dari pesta ini.

"Kau tahu _teme_ , pesta ini adalah untuk menyambutnya," terang Naruto dengan wajah yang tak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiaan yang teramat. Kedua alis Sasuke mengrenyit. Ia menatap teman karib bodohnya itu dengan wajah bertanya, "Sakura" kata Naruto. "Ariadne Haruno Sakura."

Mendengar nama itu, kedua _onyx_ Sasuke membulat, " _a_ _ha_ ~ jangan bilang kau lupa padanya Sasuke? Itu _loh_ gadis kecil kita yang berambut merah muda, bola mata nya yang besar dan berwarna hijau. _Wahh_ pasti dia sudah besar ya sekarang ... " seolah tak penting lagi perkataan Naruto, Sasuke justru menunduk dan _menyeringai_.

 _"_ _Jadi_ _k_ _au kembali_ _,_ " gumamnya.

* * *

.

* * *

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 11 siang waktu setempat. Sasuke dan Naruto kini berkumpul bersama teman-temannya yang siap membantu persiapan pesta _halloween_ di kediaman Ny. Rin ini. Diketuknya pintu berukuran besar itu. Ketika pintu tersebut terbuka, di sanalah Ny. Rin berdiri dengan senyum yang merekah.

 _"_ _Wah_ , sudah datang. Kalian sangat rajin sekali ya." Nyonya Rin mempersilahkan beberapa pemuda dan beberapa gadis memasuki rumahnya. Rumah itu sangat besar. Rumah ini bukan rumah bergaya khas Austrlia yang bangunannya didominasi oleh kaca. Akan tetapi rumah ini lebih mirip ke rumah bergaya victoria di Negara Inggris. Memang, katanya Nyonya Rin ini menghabiskan masa mudanya di Negara yang katanya dikenal dengan pulau Britania Raya.

Ny. Rin mengambilkan beberapa bahan-bahan yang akan dikerjakan anak-anak umur sebelas plus ini, "baiklah, aku harus mengurus beberapa hal terlebih dahulu. Menjemput seseorang. Kalian boleh mulai mengerjakan semuanya. Bergabunglah dengan anak-anak yang lainnya. Ini adalah pesta kalian, jadi jangan ragu untuk membuat sesuatu yang memukau," cetusnya sambil lalu.

Naruto kala itu langsung mengambil alih pimpinan. Seperti biasa, dia memang selalu menjadi yang paling antusias. Sasuke sendiri bingung bisa berteman akrab dengan orang yang memiliki kepribadian berbanding terbalik dengannya.

"Okey teman-teman," katanya dengan nada semangat, "aku akan menjadi wakilnya Ny. Rin. Bolehkah aku berkata begitu?"

"Omong kosong," celetuk Sasuke dengan nada rendah. Yang ditanggapi Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Aku tahu harusnya Sasuke- _lah_ yang berada di sini, tapi dia itu si anti sosial, si irit bicara. Baiklah-baiklah biar aku perkenalkan diriku," Naruto pun mulai memperkenalkan dirinya karena ada beberapa anak yang mungkin belum mengenalnya. Juga memperkenalkan Sasuke pada anak-anak yang lain.

Anak-anak yang hadir adalah anak dari umur 10 hingga 18 tahun. Sasuke dan Naruto sendiri berusia 17 tahun. Ada juga yang berusia sama tak jauh dengannya.

Seperti mereka yang memperkenalkan diri sebagai si pirang berbie Ino (17) , si Caines Tenten (18) , Kiba (16) yang memiliki kepribadian sama dengan Naruto, Sai (16) yang selalu tersenyum menjijikan, Shikamaru (16) pemuda dengan tampang malas-malasan, Chouji (18) yang kerjanya memakan snak, Neji (18) yang tampan tapi judes, Rock Lee (18) yang heboh, Temari yang dewasa (18), Gaara (17) yang kalem, Hinata (17) yang pemalu. Sementara yang di bawah mereka ada beberapa orang seperti Konohamaru (15), Moegi (14), dan beberapa anak yang lainnya.

"Baiklah acara yang akan kita adakan adalah acara yang sangat bergengsi," tutur Naruto dengan gaya _so_ _keren_ yang membuat para gadis mual, "kita rundingkan terlebih dahulu acara apa saja yang akan kita adakan? Seperti _games_ , _games_ apa yang akan kita pilih untuk pesta nanti."

Semuanya berbicara. Memberikan pendapat mereka. Banyak yang menyarankan permainan ini dan itu. _Games_ ini dan itu. Rasa-rasanya Sasuke ingin sekali pergi dari ruangan ini dan segera saja bekerja tanpa harus mengikuti acara debat seperti ini. Ia kira, Ny. Rin sudah memilihkan acaranya untuk mereka dan anak-anak tinggal memasang pernak-pernik atau menambahkan beberapa benda yang diperlukan. Akan tetapi nyatanya ini benar-benar dari nol.

Ini sih namanya bukan membuat pesta jika tuan rumahnya menyerahkan begitu saja pada anak-anak. Cuma memberikan tumpangan rumah saja, di kediaman nya pun tentunya bisa dan lebih simple. _Mungkin_.

Acara adu argumen pun berakhir dengan sedikit terpaksa. Itupun karena Sasuke mulai angkat bicara, "jika kalian terus seperti ini, maka pesta tidak akan pernah terlaksana," Sasuke dengan suara rendah namun tajam. _Onyx_ -nya menatap ke segala arah.

"Aku akan mengutarakan beberapa hal yakni, pertama adalah permainan _bowling_ _monster_ , kedua acara makan apel, kemudian yang ketiga adalah sentuhan dan tebakkan. _Fix_ , hanya itu yang akan kita jalankan untuk acara nanti," cetus Sasuke dengan suara tegasnya yang terasa dingin.

Wajah orang-orang di ruangan itu terlihat sangat kaku. Pemuda itu memang tampan, _sangat_ tampan. Tapi ... Ya Tuhan, jika kepribadiannya seperti ini membuat mereka jadi ngeri. Semuanya mengangguk mematuhi keputusan Sasuke.

"Aku tidak setuju," tiba-tiba suara yang hampir sebening lonceng itu memecah keheningan di ruangan tersebut. Mendengar suara itu, sontak semua orang menoleh, tak terkecuali Naruto _pun_ Sasuke.

Seorang gadis dengan helaian merah muda dengan perawakan lemah, memiliki bola mata berwarna zamrun, bulu mata yang lentik, hidung yang mancung, bibir tipis berwarna _peach_ yang kini mengerucut. _Sangat cantik_. "Aku tidak setuju," gadis itu mengulang kalimatnya.

Si gadis berjalan dengan sebuah keranjang di tangannya yang tertutup sehelai kain, "masa acaranya hanya seperti itu," keluhnya.

Naruto mengrenyit, "Sakura— _kah_?" tanya Ivander Namikaze Naruto pelan. Kemudian _emerlad_ nya melebar ketika pelukan dari Naruto dan teman-teman lainnya yang secara mendadak berdatangan.

 **.**

"Tak bisa dipercaya, dia benar-benar kembali," bisik Neji sambil menggantungkan beberapa wallpaper di dinding, "dulu ia sangat kecil dan suka bermain dengan Hinata, juga aku."

"Sekarang juga masih kecil. Tapi Ia semakin cantik saja. Tak heran nanti kalo dia masuk sekolah kita bakal banyak yang antri," kini Gaara menimpali.

" _Yah_ , asal jangan sampai ketinggalan kesempatan sajalah," Sai ikut nimbrung.

Mendengar gosip ala laki-laki itu, Sasuke yang tengah memasangkan beberapa lampu hias mengeratkan pegangannya pada tumpuan tangga. Ia mendongak, kemudian memasangkan lampu tersebut. Setelah itu, ia menuruni tangga kemudian lekas menghampiri gadis merah muda yang kini tengah berdiskusi bersama Ny. Rin dan Naruto yang ikut ambil bagian.

"Ini harusnya ada acara yang benar-benar tradisionalnya. Misalkan saja _trick or dare_?" Ny. Rin dan Naruto mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti. Seulas senyum terbit di wajahnya, ia melanjutkan, "tapi itu basi _sih_ menurutku. _A_ _ha_ ~ bisa juga kita ganti dengan—"

"Memakan buah apel juga tradisi lama, " potongnya. Ketiga orang yang kini tengah berdiskusi menatap pemuda yang berani-beraninya memotong kalimat Si gadis.

"Bagian mananya pesta ini menghilangkan tradisi lamanya?" —lanjut Sasuke.

"Ya, kau mungkin benar, tapi ada yang lebih baik dari itu. Aku tidak membeli apel-apel itu, aku membeli buah _strowberry_ karena aku pikir kita akan sedikit merubah permainan mengapungkan apel ini."

 _"_ _Nah_ , jadi siapa yang menghilangkan tradisi lama—Nona?" tanya Sasuke dengan tekanan pada kata _Nona_ sambil menyeringai di depan muka Sakura. Membuat si gadis mengrenyit tak suka.

 _"_ _Ish_ kau terlalu dekat," pekik Sakura sambil memundurkan wajahnya.

Sasuke mengedikkan bahunya acuh. Lalu duduk di bangku yang lain, berhadapan langsung dengan si gadis pemilik _emerlad_.

"Baiklah, mungkin sebaiknya _strawberry_ yang kau bawa kita jadikan hidangan saja sayang. Untuk acara mengapungkan apel kita tetap pertahankan. Bukankah kau ingin mempertahankan tradisi lama?" Ny. Rin berusaha menengahi.

" _Ha i_ _,"_ balas Sakura setengah kesal. Ia memandang wajah Sasuke yang terus menyeringai di depannya, lalu membuang muka.

"Satu lagi bu," pintanya, "aku ingin menambahkan satu permainan yakni, melihat calon suami di dalam cermin."

"Sepertinya itu menarik, Sakura- _chan_ , " seru Naruto. Sakura tersenyum congkak. Lalu memeletkan lidahnya ke arah Sasuke.

"Bagaimana cara kerjanya?" tanya Rin.

"Kau tahu ini sangat luar biasa. Kita bisa mempersiapkan beberapa peralatan seperti cermin, foto-foto, lalu penyihir. Gadis-gadis akan berkumpul di sebuah ruangan, lalu mereka satu-persatu menatap ke arah kaca, saat cahaya di arahkan gambaran suami masa depannya akan terpampang di sana."

Ny. Uchiha Rin dan Naruto langsung bersorak girang. Mereka setuju dengan permainan ini. ketiganya melakukan _high five_ yang membuat Sasuke rasanya geli sendiri.

"Bagiamana dengan apel?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku akan meminta Hinata dan Tenten untuk membelinya," kata Naruto yang langsung melesat. Sementara Ny. Rin ikut pergi sambil membawa beberapa catatan dan hendak mempersiapkan permen dan coklat. Menyisakan Sakura bersama Sasuke.

Menyadari Sasuke terus memperhatikannya sejak tadi, membuat Sakura mendengus. Sejak kedatangannya semua orang memeluknya dan melakukan setidakanya obrolan kecil dan bertanya apakah Sakura masih mengingat satu-persatu dari mereka yang hadir. Tapi tidak dengan Sasuke. Pemuda itu hanya memerhatikan dari jarak jauh.

Sakura menatap langit-langit rumah, kemudian melirik sekeliling dan kini tatapannya jatuh pada Sasuke yang sama sedang menatapnya. Gadis itu memicingkan matanya, "kau Sasuke _kan_?"

 _"_ _Hn_."

Gadis merah muda itu menghela nafas, lalu menghembuskannya, "kau pasti tidak suka aku datang!" simpul Sakura sebelah pihak. "kalau begitu maaf saja," tandasnya dengan nada gusar. Lalu pergi, membuat seluruh badan Sasuke membeku.

 _'Gadis itu salah paham!'_

Ia berbalik dan memandang Sakura yang menghampiri si _b_ _a_ _rbie_ Ino, Temari dan Moegi yang tengah memasangkan beberapa lampu di dalam labu di taman belakang. Ariadne Haruno Sakura yang kini mengenakan atasan _h_ _andtie baby top_ yang dipadukan dengan _pastel lace pants_ itu tersenyum lalu cahaya bias matahari mengenainya.

Senyumnya indah, suaranya kini terdengar kembali bercakap-cakap dengan teman gadisnya. Gadis itu—suara yang bening seperti lonceng itu, dengan dukungan taman yang indah membuatnya seperti peri hutan yang terlihat lemah tapi aktif. Melihat keindahan itu membuat Sasuke memikirkan sebuah cara untuk mendapatkan apa yang _diinginkannya_ dengan caranya yang luar biasa. ' _Akan ku dapatkan kau!_ _'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **[** _ **Halloween Party Day**_ **]**

* * *

Rumah mewah bergaya victoria milik Ny. dan Tn. Obito kini telah di sulap menjadi seperti rumah hantu. Dari pekarangan terlihat banyak lampu hias yang dibalut dengan buah labu yang menyala-nyala. Kemudian jika kita ke dalam ruangan ada bola disko yang berbentuk ( _lagi-lagi_ ) berbentuk labu menyeramkan di tengah rumah itu, ada _wallpaper_ bergambar drakula , tengkorak, kelelawar, gamabr labu yang menyeramkan dibeberapa titik, benar-benar kebarat-baratan. Tak lupa juga musik-musik atau instrumental suara jeritan-jeritan atau anjing melolong terdengar.

Anak-anak ini memang tidak diragukan lagi kinerjanya. Sungguh membuat Ny. Rin terus-terusan memuji mereka.

"Kau yakin sudah mengeditnya?" tanya Kiba pada Shikamaru serius di sudut yang lain.

"Awas, jangan sampai ketahuan kalo itu kita," Neji berbisik rendah.

Yang ditanya memutar bola matanya dan berkata dengan nada ogah-ogahan, "sudah, kau lihat saja wajah kalian sangat berbeda sekarang."

Dilihatnya oleh Kiba foto-foto para pemuda yang kemarin berpose-pose aneh dengan dandanan yang berbeda-beda agar tidak ketahuan bahwa itu adalah mereka. Ini semua untuk acara terakhir, acara penutupan yakni, _'look at f_ _uture husband_ _'_ di dalam cermin.

Para laki-laki langsung berkerubun di suatu tempat dan melihat-lihat hasil mereka kemarin dan tertawa ketika melihat foto Neji yang memakai jambang di wajahnya, melihat Gaara yang menggunakan wig berwarna pirang dengan hiasan tanda _love_ jangan lupa kan juga tato ai yang diganti jadi tanda cinta berukuran besar pada wajahnya yang membuat pemuda itu terlihat cantik sekaligus aneh. Dan yang lain-lain yang pasti mereka terlihat berbeda dalam foto itu, yang pasti jangan sampai para gadis sadar bahwa yang ada dalam foto itu adalah mereka. Hingga mereka melihat satu foto yang sangat aneh dan─

"Itu milikku dan hanya aku yang akan menggunakannya," sela Sasuke yang langsung diamini yang lainnya. Dari pada cari ribut, lebih baik mereka nurut sajalah pada si Uchiha itu.

Kini mereka kembali ke taman.

Dilihatnya para gadis itu menggunakan kostum-kostum yang membuat mereka terlihat berbeda dengan hiasan aneh-aneh pada wajah mereka. _Onyx_ Sasuke beredar mencoba mencari seorang gadis yang membuatnya selalu mencari secara tidak sadar.

Dan ia melihatnya, di bawah pohon besar dengan berbagai labu yang menyala-nyala indah. Gadis itu tengah memakan beberapa buah yang ia yakini adalah _strowb_ _e_ _rry_. Sakura mengenakan kostum _Lady In Red_ dan sedikit hiasan pada bibirnya yang seperti dijahit menimbulkan kesan lain. Bukannya orang takut, hal tersebut justru membuatnya terlihat lucu sekaligus menggemaskan.

 _Sungguh_ _, dia_ _menggemaskan!_

Ketika beberapa gadis lain berusaha untuk menarik perhatiannya ketika ia melewati mereka, Sakura justru lebih tertarik pada _strowberry_ nya.

Tanpa sadar pemuda Uchiha itu tersenyum dan terus berjalan, melangkah mendekati gadis yang diam-diam telah mencuri buah _stro_ _wb_ _erry_.

"Kau menyantapnya sebelum acara dimulai," bisik Sasuke lembut yang berhasil membuat gadis itu tersedak. Ia memelototkan matanya yang bulat besar itu ke arah pemuda yang sejak pertama kali pertemuannya selalu saja mengajaknya berdebat, atau kalau tidak selalu membuatnya kesal hingga mencapai ubun-ubun.

"Uchiha," teriaknya sambil melahap lagi buah _strowberry_ nya. ' _Bodoh amatlah_ _ketahuanpun, kepalang basah,'_ inernya berteriak.

Dilihatnya Sasuke si pemuda menyebalkan tapi _sialan_ nya tampan itu tersenyum mesum melihat penampilannya. _Huh_ , si Uchiha itu memang tampan sekali menggunakan kostum drakulanya. Menggelengkan kepalanya, Sakura berusaha sadar kembali dan menentang si Uchiha menyebalkan itu,

"Dengar ya, aku kesal sekali padamu!" gerutunya disela kunyahannya, " _h_ _ufttt_ ~ Dewa-Dewi, semoga saja suami masa depanku bukan dia," sambungnya sambil lalu. Tak lupa tatapan sinis dilayangkannya. Membuat Sasuke yang dapat mendengarnya juga melihat ekspresinya hanya mampu terkekeh.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Acara _party_ akan segera di muali. Para orang dewasa atau orang tua dari anak-anak mereka telah datang dan berkumpul bersama dengan orang-orang seusianya bersiap melihat aksi anak-anak mereka. Beberapa orang dewasa terlihat bercakap-cakap sambil menyesap _beer_ atau menyantap hidangan lainnya.

Permainan pertama adalah permainan _Bowling Monster_. Cara bermiannya adalah di depan terdapat berbagai tisu toilet yang telah dihias dengan ornamen mata, bibir dan beberapa efek lainnya oleh para gadis.

Kemudian dari arah depan dengan jarak tertentu mereka melemparkan bola hingga bola tersebut mengenai tisu tersebut. _Nahh_ , yang dapat merobohkan tisu toilet lebih banyak dialah si pemenang. Permainan ini berlangsung. Para orang tua ikut bersorak-sorak menyemangati anak-anak mereka.

Dan ketika waktu berakhir, pemenangnya di raih oleh Keizaro Hyuuga Neji.

Dilanjutkan oleh permainan selanjutnya yakni permainan sentuhan dan tebakan. Permainan ini tidak begitu menunjukkan si juara. Pokoknya, dia yang berhasil menjawab mendapatkan permen dan coklat. Para laki-laki seperti Naruto, Kiba dan Lee berwajah gembira ketika memegang sesuatu yang lembek-lembek.

Mereka mengoceh sesuatu yang berbau jorok dan orang-orang dewasa lekas memberikan hukuman pada ketiga laki-laki itu karena berkata tak pantas saat ada anak kecil di dekat mereka.

Kemudian para gadis menjerit ketakutan karena mereka berpikir yang mereka pegang adalah hewan buas atau sesuatu yang menjijikan, yang pada kenyataannya hanyalah sebuah bola-bola kecil, miniatur hewan-hewan cicak, ular dari karet jelly yang kenyal.

Permainan ke tiga adalah permainan mengapungkan apel yang banyak dalam ember besar yang terbuat dari besi yang berisi air dingin (tiga perempat) ¾. Kemudian mereka mengambil apel tersebut dengan menggunakan gigi.

Bermodalkan waktu 20 detik mereka ditantang untuk mengeluarkan apel-apel itu sebanyak mungkin. Dan yang paling banyak mendapatkan coklat dan permen dari Ny. Uchiha Rin. Semuanya berlomba-lomba hingga akhirnya permainan ini dimenangkan oleh Dean Akimichi Choji.

Dan yang terakhir adalah yang paling ditunggu-tunggu oleh para gadis yakni permainan menemukan suami dari dalam cermin. Para gadis yang mulanya berada di taman kini memasuki ruangan lain. Sementara para pemuda berpindah ke tempat lain, ikut serta mensukseskan acara ini. Meski tidak dalam artian mengikuti games.

Mereka membantu menerbangkan foto demi foto yang akan diberikan cahaya agar terpantul pada kaca yang hendak dipegang para gadis. Gadis-gadis itu satu-persatu antri dan bertemu dengan seorang penyihir yang sebenarnya adalah Ny. Hatake Shizune─kepala suster di RS. Santa Maria bibi dari Sakura—adik dari ibunya Tsunade.

Para gadis berwajah tegang ketika melihat seorang penyihir yang memiliki hidung melengkung hampir bertemu dengan dagunya. Suaranya rendah yang perlahan dan menakutkan itu membacakan sedikit mantra-mantra konyol.

 _"_ _Nah_ , sekarang giliran kau, ya itu kau Grace ... ini adalah giliran kau Gracelda Tenten," katanya, lalu tertawa bagaikan penyihir yang menakutkan, "nama baptis yang indah sayang. Baiklah, sekarang kau ingin tahu _eh_ seperti apa calon suamimu di masa depan?"

Tenten pun mengangguk. Ia duduk seperti yang diinstruksikan si penyihir. Gadis bercepol dua itu memegang cermin, tak lama setelah itu lampu padam. Ny. Hatake itu membacakan sebuah mantra _'alakazamzamzam.'_

Lalu seberkas cahaya yang menyorot ke arah lain, lalu gadis bernama baptis Gracelda itu memekik, "aku melihatnya," ia kembali berseru, "ya Tuhan! Ia sangat seksi dengan jambangnya yang seperti bajak laut," gadis itu berdiri dan loncat-loncat kegirangan.

Sementara para pemuda saling lempar senyum masam. Menurut mereka ini sangat konyol karena merekalah yang berada dibalik semua ini. Tapi jika para gadis senang, maka itu tandanya pekerjaan mereka sukses. Kertas-kertas foto itu kini saling bergantian terpancar dari cahaya itu, kemudian kini giliran yang terakhir. Seorang gadis yang ditunggu-tunggu.

 _"_ _Nah_ , dan ini yang terakhir. Ariadne Haruno Sakura _kah_ itu? Kau sangat cantik sayang," puji si penyihir. Sakura mengangguk pelan dan terlihat malu. _Ini adalah idenya!_ Dan kenapa pula ia harus terlibat? Harusnya tidak _kan_?

"Sekarang kau ingin tahu suamimu di masa depan? _Nah_ , sayangku.. mari duduk di sini. Ya, di bawah lampu di sini. Duduklah anakku dan genggam cermin ini di tanganmu. Tak lama setelah lampu padam, kau akan melihat suami masa depanmu muncul," bisiknya lalu diakhiri dengan tawa menyeramkan khas ala penyihir jahat dalam film-film kartun.

 _"Alakazaaammzammzamm_ dengan kekuatan bulan dan bintang yang diberkahi arwah dari neraka siapa mau tahu? Wajah laki-laki yang akan mengawinimu eh, Sakura? Sakura oh gadisku Sakura ... kau akan melihat gambaran jelas muka dari pria yang akan membuat jantungmu berdebar."

Kemudian seberkas cahaya menyorot menyebrangi ruangan dari arah lain yang ditempatkan dibalik layar. Cahaya itu mengenai titik yang tepat di ruangan itu dan dipantulkan dalam cermin yang digenggam oleh tangan Sakura yang entah kenapa bergetar.

 _"_ _Oh_!" teriak Sakura, ia terkejut. Kedua bola matanya yang hijau menyejukan itu membelalak. Lalu ia membawa kaca itu ke arah dadanya, kemudian melihatnya lagi, menutupnya kembali. Ia melihat sekeliling ruangan itu. Lalu menggrutu tak jelas. _Ohoho_ ~ berikan selamat pada seseorang yang berada di belik layar karena berhasil membuat jantungnya berdebar. Kemudian permainan ini pun berakhir. Sementara itu, dibalik layar─Sasuke menyeringai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Para orang tua dan anak-anaknya kembali bersama, menikmati hidangan yang tersedia. Ny. dan Tn. Obito memberikan sambutan sebelumnya bahwa pesta ini untuk menyambut putri baptis mereka yang kembali dari Inggris.

Lalu memperkenalkan Ariadne Haruno Sakura putri dari Haruno Jiraya dan Haruno Tsunade itu ke depan umum bahwa ia akan menetap bersama mereka selama orang tua Sakura menyelesaikan beberapa urusannya di Inggris.

Setelah acara sedikit formal itu berakhir, para muda-mudi menari-nari dengan musik _disco_ yang menggema di seluruh ruangan. Kakak Sakura atau putra dari Ny. dan Tn. Obito─Eleazar Uchiha Shisui yang tahun ini genap berusia 25 tahun itu menghampiri adik baptisnya.

 _"_ _He_ _y_ gadisku, Sakura," rayunya dengan nada menggoda, "Jadi siapa yang kau lihat tadi?"

Kedua _emerlad_ itu membelalak. Ia menarik tangan kakaknya ke sudut lain dan berbisik, "jangan tanya yang macam-macam dasar!" bentaknya kesal sambil mencubit perut Shisui, membuat pemuda itu mengaduh. Ia kembali bertanya, "hey dan di mana wanitamu?"

 _"_ _Huh_! Itu sakit cherry kecil yang pelit!" keluhnya, "satu lagi _Cherry_ , aku tak punya wanita!" katanya sambil lalu.

Sepeninggal kakak baptisnya itu, Sakura menghela nafasnya. Ditanya tiba-toba tentang suami masa depannya entah mengapa membuatnya berdebar. Seolah tak membiarkan dirinya tenang, jantung gadis itu kembali berdebar hebat seperti yang dikatakan oleh penyihir tadi.

Gadis merah muda itu kini melihat Givariel Uchiha Sasuke berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Pemuda yang mengenakan kostum drakula, wajah yang dingin dan kaku dengan tambahan _makeup_ yang membuatnya semakin terlihat memesona itu semakin mendekat dan mendekat. _Onyx-_ nya yang tajam bagai elang itu terus menatap lurus ke dalam _emerlad_ yang kini menunjukkan ketegangan.

"Sasuke," desis Sakura.

 _"_ _Hn_ _._ Sakura," katanya datar dan dingin.

"Aku ..." lirihnya. Sasuke menyeringai kemudian ia menempatkan kedua tangannya membuat Sakura terkukung diantara kedua tangannya itu.

"Aku lupa mengatakan selamat datang kembali di Konoha, Sakura," bisik Sasuke rendah sambil membelai pipi ranum gadis dihadapannya. Sakura menatap Sasuke terkejut. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka, "biar aku bertanya, Sakura," katanya dengan nada rendah.

Pemuda itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke depan muka, "siapa yang kau lihat dalam cermin itu?"

Tak kunjung mendapat jawaban, Sasuke menempatkan tangan kanannya di dagu gadis merah mudanya, "siapa pemuda yang akan mengawinimu?" desaknya.

Bibir si gadis bergetar, tubuhnya terasa membeku namun wangi tubuh pemuda di hapannya ini membuat lemas secara bersamaan. Sementara jantungnya terus berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"A-aku, melihatmu," balasnya sambil mendorong tubuh Sasuke agar tak terlalu dekat dengannya. _Aduh_ , ia sulit bernafas dan jantungnya. Tolong selamatkan jantungnya!"menjauh!" hardiknya galak.

"Kau tak bisa menolak," Sasuke menyeringai, "karena cepat atau lambat ... aku akan mengawinimu!" dan selesainya kalimat itu, Uchiha Sasuke segera memagut bibir merah muda Sakura yang setengah terbuka, dengan kedua tangannya yang melingkar posesif dipinggang gadisnya.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **OWARI**

* * *

.

* * *

 **OMAKE**

* * *

.

* * *

"Ini giliran Sakura," Kata Sai sambil memberikan fotonya, "fotoku saja ya?"

Sementara itu pemuda yang lainnya juga mengusulkan foto mereka yang hendak ditampilkan di layar. Namun acara debat para pemuda itu harus terhentik ketika seorang pemuda dengan aura menyeramkan itu berada di antara mereka.

"Tidak!" Sasuke datang dan mengambil alih, "Ini giliranku," Ia memilih fotonya yang sejelas mungkin. Foto yang akan membuat Sakura langsung menyadari siapa pemuda yang akan mengawininya di masa depan.

Tentu saja! Karena hanya Sasuke lah yang berhak mengawini gadis Cherrynya─ Sakuranya.

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **FINAL**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Fanfiction ini spesial dari dhe- _chan_ untuk kakakku. Jadi dhe-chan pengen ngasih sesuatu buat kakak dhe- _chan_ tercinta " **Sasukefans** **".** Kak Ama.. maafkan adikmu yang labil ini belum bisa ngasih kabar lagi masalah itu tuh ***(teettt)*** dan semoga kakak suka dengan fic ini ^^ * **peluk** *

Terakhir ... selamat hari ibu untuk semua ibu hebat di dunia ^^

* * *

 **Ps** : _S_ _aya menyadur beberapa kalimat "Halloween Party" untuk beberapa scane 'melihat suami masa depan'._


End file.
